Return Of The Pheonix
by CyberGirl84
Summary: Ok! Thanks to everyone who read my story "A New Adventure" & here's the next part! But first, just to remind you, 'Holly' is not her real name now, & her regeneration made her look like that picture. Little romance, but a lot of ACTION! At least in the first few chapters. Oh & the ideas are from this game called "Pets vs. Monsters" so there will be a lot of that in it at first.
1. Falcon

"Well... um... g-good luck on the regeneration... so um... j-just for luck" he swung the door open, surprising her, and kissed her. Not hard, not long, just short... soft... She stood there, to stunned to move, and he handed her a piece of paper, then he shut the door and she heard the sound of the tardis taking off. She looked down at the piece of paper and saw that it only said this:

_Open the watch, not to fast though_

_Make sure that if you get dizzy you lay down_

_you can even lay in the dirt, but LAY DOWN_

_also, one more thing... look behind you._

She turned around and looked and on the other side of the lake, far of, in the field, she saw a blue box, and a man standing on top of it, waving his hands around. So she did as she was told. She click the button on top of it and suddenly her vision was clouded with a golden glow, filled with images of a great battle between the Daleks the the Time Lords, the escape, and the human transfer, so the people would help her and think she got hit with space junk. In reality, she had crashed her escape pod and was to badly injured to regenerate, because there wasn't enough energy left in her. But if humans found her and came to help her, they would experiment on her. She transformed, and the humans rescued a human. She was found with her pocket watch on her at the time. The whole story blurred in her head and suddenly her skin started to glow, but she was getting dizzy, and her head started pounding.

"Something... wrong... help..." she laid down in the grass before blacking out and regenerating, but it looked more like a seizure, mixed with skin that shoots light. The whole time, the Doctor had watched with binoculars, and started to panic, but when she stopped glowing, he rushed over in the tardis and dragged her in.

"Holly? Is that... you?"

(No response.)

"Holly..." He said more warily this time. That's when the alarm went off and the tardis started tilting. The Doctor grabbed onto one of the coral-looking pillars, before realizing that Holly couldn't hold on.

"hmhmmhmhhh..." Holly made noises as they were tossed around, before the Doctor finally caught her hand. She was laying face down across the tardis floor, and he was grabbing the pillar with one hand, and her arm with the other.

"Holly? You ok? Are you... awake?" he called, and she looked up, with the tardis still tilted to the side. Suddenly she slipped and fell down, and hit the door with a loud thud.

"Holly!" the Doctor yelled, but she still hadn't opened her eyes, so he let go of where he was holding onto and went swinging down to her. Right that second though, the tardis straightened out and became normal again, making the alarms stop. He ran over to the door and picked her up bridal-style then sat down with her in his lap.

"Holly... you ok? holly c'mon, talk to me-" he fell backwards when the door was opened and a small little alien boy ran in and shut the door behind him. Sadly, when he had shut the door, the Doctor had still been on his back with Holly on top of him, and his hair got caught in the door. And that's the moment Holly decided to wake up.

"Whats... where's... w-where am I?" She fumbled around before seeing the child, who was in no was a normal child. He was bright orange and red, and his overall body structure made him look like some king of mutated Silurian, without scales though. He looked normal, except for that skin and hair was that bright orange-red color, but Holly didn't seem to be afraid of him. The little boy was wearing a torn, dirty shirt, and pants that matched; they looked like the clothes of someone with little money. He was now cowering behind the control desk, staring at Holly like she was the alien.

"Its alright... I won't hurt you... I'm going to get closer, but I won't touch you... ok?" she spoke softly, and by the time the Doctor had gotten his hair out and put his glasses on, he was almost shy to even go near them. He wanted to see what she did. When Holly got no response to her question, she started talking again.

"Why did you run in here... do you need help?... can you understand me?"

"Mommy say not to talked to strangers..." the little boy mumbled.

"Well your mommy sounds very smart!... but I promise I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to know who you are... because... your the stranger to me..." she explained softly. At this, the Doctor tried to move closer but the little boy backed up.

"That's the man'd who'd I closed the door on his hair! Its not the right colored and its scary!" the boy shouted.

"But... according to that, my hair isn't the right color either!" Holly said, pointing to her hair. After her regeneration she had changed ALOT. She was now a little bit paler in skin tone, with deep, dark brown eyes. Her hair was curled at the tips just a little, and her hair was a dirty blonde, but in the light it looked like a deep golden color.

"No, your hair is the right colored! You look liked mommy!" said the little boy, dragging the Doctors eyes away from Holly.

"Well mommy sounds smart and pretty! Now whats... that?" she asked, suddenly curious when she saw blue liquid start forming on the boys arm.

"I got 'ttacked by the lightning when I was out fighting with the pets... the lightning followed me, and the pets will get them! But... I ran cause I got hit'ted... and I founded this thing! So I came'd in and hid..." he explained, in his little-kid talk.

"Can I see where you got hit?" Holly asked cautiously, before scooting over and putting the boy in her lap.

"That's a burn... and... are you bleeding? Do you have... blue... blood?"

"Yes miss, and it's hurting now..." he said, and the Doctor went and got some bandages. When he came back stopped and slid the box of medical supplies across the floor to Holly, who took it and nodded her head towards them.

"Come on..." she told him quietly while looking at the boy.

"Ok... I'm going to put these on your arm and it'll make it better, but don't move ok?"

"Are you going to give me a sharp?!" he squealed, trying to move away. Thinking that's what they called a shot, she told him that's not what she would do, and she slowly wrapped the long white bandage around his arm. When she was done, she ruffled his hair and smiled at him, trying to stand up. But when she did, she fell over and passed out, starting to shake just like during the regeneration.

"Alright, come on- uh what was your name? Nevermind! Questions later! Run over to that door and go inside! stay there until it gets quiet out here ok?" the Doctor told him, pointing to a door in the hallway.

"Why?! whats gonna happened to her?!" he asked desperately.

"I don't know, but if its bad I don't want you to see!" the Doctor said, looking desperate. The little boy scurried off towards the room, going as fast as his little legs could go, and the Doctor turned around see Holly, flopping around like she was having a seizure, but as fast as it began, it had stopped, and she lay still on the floor, sweating and pale. He tried to get closer but her eyes snapped open, and she sat up almost instantly, like she was scared and didn't know where she was.

"Holly! Holly its ok... no its ok... see? Its me... Holly its me... see?" he said, getting closer and rubbing her back.

"Somethings wrong isn't it... I don't feel right... there's this pain in my head and my chest, and my hands are all tingly, and it went away for a few minutes, but then it came back again, and..." she didn't know how to explain the rest. Because she couldn't. She felt like a whole new person. Like she had lost who she was.

"Holly... somethings gone wrong with your regeneration... and we need to look you over before another... episode... happens ok?" she nodded, but then something occurred to her. It didn't feel right, and she knew it wasn't.

"Don't call me that." she said simply, making him look at her funny.

"What do you mean?" he asked, honestly clueless.

"Don't call me 'Holly' like that... that's not my name... I... I don't think it is at least... its still... fuzzy..."

"And that's why we need to figure out whats wrong..." the Doctor said, starting to stroke her hair. She looked at him funny and he stopped. They stayed silent for a minute before he started talking again.

"Sorry! But its really nice hair!" he said, sniffing it and making her start laughing.

"Ooo! smells like mangos!" he said grinning, while she just kept laughing.

"You have a nice laugh too..." he said quieter, which made her stop laughing, but she was still grinning like a little kid when they see an ice cream cone.

"R-really? I mean... you mean that?" she asked quietly, then it hit her why she was so surprised. She had been bullied back in Gallifrey for having such blonde hair, and no one had ever liked her. The Doctor snapping his fingers in front of her face made her come out of her thoughts.

"You alright?" he asked her, putting his glasses away. That's when she noticed she was crying.

"Yah... I'm... I'm happy... dizzy..." she said, starting to get light-headed.

"Doctor... I'm tired..." she mumbled, shutting her eyes and getting pale and sweaty again. They were still sitting on the floor, so at least she didn't fall over, but she did need help.

"Can I come's out's now?" said a muffled voice.

"Yes, sure you can!" he called, starting to pace.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, going into his 'ranting mode' and running his hands through his hair.

"Ok, what do we know, we know something brought us here, and it made us land right beside you," he said, pointing at the little red boy.

"-but did it want us to help you? To help them? are they kidnapping us?" he continued talking to himself until he heard the child.

"They didn't kidnapped you! Silly! We need helped!" he spoke up in his little kid-talk and grinning.

"You... you said you were hit by the lightning when you were out fighting with the pets, what did that mean?"

"Just what I said! The only way to fight'ed of the monsters is to fight with a pets! And I was fighting on Cosmo, he's mine pet, and I also have Tank and Charr, their my pets too, and I was fighting off a gigantic shooting flower, there easy-peasy y'know, and then the lightning'd come'd and 'ttacked me!" the little boy finally stopped talking to breathe, and when he did, the doctor had picked 'Holly' up off the floor, he was carrying her bridal-style, making sure her head didn't swing back.

"Whats wrong with her..." he asked, looking like he had just realized she was there, and he looked like he might cry.

"She's... um... sick, and I think I'm gonna need your family and friends to help me heal her, can you show me how to get there?" the Doctor asked the little boy, while he grabbed supplies and pushed them into his pockets. The tardis was bigger on the inside and over time, that energy rubbed off on his jacket, and made the pockets bigger on the inside. So far, he could fit his psychic paper, a couch, a yo-yo, the sonic, a rope, and a fez- wait, why did he have a fez in there? He thought about it, before tossing it over his shoulder and stuffing a banana into his pocket.

"There! Light as a feather!" he grinned, before picking up 'Holly' again and opening the door. But the boy shut the door before he could see anything.

"There are dangers out there, more than you can imagine, and we like it that way. Our people, and our pets, have lived here for centuries, and fought, for fun, for training, for supplies, and for victory. We have had many a traveler, who has come to save us from all the monsters, but if this happens, it means no fun for children, to training for warriors, no life for pets, since they live to fight, no supplies for us... so if you go out there, you will only only come to destroy one monster species, no others, and trust us, the only way to get rid of them is by destroying them with pets. So will you agree?" the little red boy asked.

"Y'know I think those are the first things you've said that have actually made sense, grammar wise. Why is that?" the Doctor changed the subject.

"Just answered my questioned!" the little boy sighed in exasperation.

"See! Now your talking normal! Well, normal for you... so how were you talking just a minute ago?"

"We learned that speech backed in'd nursery school! They said if we ever met someone who was here to rescue us, to tell'd them that stuff! So I did!"

"Ohhhh... well ok, then yes, I agree!" he smiled, but his smile faded when 'Holly' convulsed and almost fell from his arms. He immediately pulled a stethoscope from his pocket and started checking her pulse and heart rate.

"Only one heart beating, that's the problem! The Time People are suppose to have two heart and she's been human for so long that the second heart just isn't wanting to start! first heart's for keeping you alive, second one's for keeping your blood running and to keep colds away and things like that, well its not working! She's alive, but she's sweating, has a fever, she's weak, unconscious, and can barely move! We need to get her to your house or town or village right away! Um- whats your name?"

"I'm Chayton, but most people call me Falcon."

"Alright then, Falcon, you said your pets names were Tank, Charr, and Cosmo, so... I think I'll right with her on tank, and have Cosmo in front of me leading the way. And earlier you said you were riding Cosmo, and while I think someone your age should not ride alone, I think you can manage with Charr, right?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yah! It'll be the funnest ride EVER!" said Falcon, as he pushed the tardis doors open. There stood what looked to be a baby Dinosaur, a mutated saber-toothed cat-thing, and a wolf with blue-green and orange fur, and glowing eyes.

"Well," he said, looking at he sleeping face, "this just got interesting."

* * *

**Rate and Review! Ok now this is what to do to see what these Pets look like:**

**search this online: ~ralli-girl deviantart**

**Then go to the account of "~ralli-girl", then to the gallery, then go to the "Pets vs Monsters" section.**

**Oh and the name Chayton in Native American means Falcon; just a little info there. Falcons 'people' are kinda gonna be like an alien version of Native Americans.**


	2. She's Awake

Holly stood up from where she was laying. It was completely dark in the room, but since she knew her way around the console room, she just got up and tried to find the Doctor. Of course, she didn't get far before hitting a wall. She started feeling around the walls, and knew it definitely wasn't the tardis. Then she remembered where she was. But why she was trapped and couldn't see, that was a mystery. Then there was a knock on... a door? She still couldn't see.

"Shut your eyes." She heard the Doctor tell her from the other side. She did what he told her to do, but she didn't understand. He opened the door, and as the light came in, her eyes started to burn, like she hadn't seen the sun before. She tried to move, but as soon as the light had come, it had gone, and she couldn't see.

"Sit down, okay?" the Doctor told her, trying to turning on a light above her head that she hadn't even noticed.

"I can't, your standing on my foot! And- OW! That's not a chord to the light, that's my hair!" she snapped at him, while he fumbled around trying to find the string attached to the light. He finally found it and when it flickered on, he realized he was much closer to her than he meant to be.

"Hello..." she said awkwardly.

"Hello..." he grinned back.

"Where are we? Oh, weird... still testing the new voice..." she said, smiling up at him.

"Well, we are... you know, I don't know, but do you remember the little boy you were talking to?" he asked, backing up a little. Again he thought of how much her hair smelled like mangos.

"Oh yeah! Nice little guy, he was so cute! What happened after... why are you looking at me like that?" she giggled. The Doctor hadn't realized he had been staring straight at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, and she was reminding him of his daughter, Jenny.

"What- oh- nothing- sorry, I mean I was just- you know, looking at your eyes, checking for dilation, none, okay, good, moving on. Right, anyway, do you remember... um... anything before the regeneration?"

"Um... lets see... I was standing beside the tardis and then..." her face changed to a mixture of terror and pure excitement.

"Oh... uh- yah, I remember... that..." she nodded slowly, biting her lower lip and looking away.

"You told me not to call you Holly, now why is that? Do you have another name?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes... but I will NOT tell you my real name. Names are... powerful. You chose 'The Doctor', and I chose a more traditional name, meaning an actual name."

"Well... what is it? Don't just leave me hanging! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he begged, and she just laughed at his antics. He was so eccentric, but that's one of the things she loved.

"Ok, ok... My name is-" Before she could say the rest of her sentence, what sounded like an explosion hit outside. They heard Falcon yelling "They founded us!".

"Okay listen, the boys name is Falcon, he stopped at this hut so we could sleep for the night, and apparently there's something out there attacking us, so what do you say? Allons-y?!"

"ALLONS-Y!" she shouted, before grabbing his hand and running outside into the morning sunlight.


End file.
